


Inadvertent Confessions

by Sorcerorofawesome



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcerorofawesome/pseuds/Sorcerorofawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scenario: you and Rap Monster doing an interview and each saying the other is their idol crush. (This is a scenario I have posted on the Tumblr account "kpopnanimenerd" as well, so if you see this there, know that I have not ripped off anyone's work, or had my work ripped off!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inadvertent Confessions

You sit in your chair, sweating slightly from nerves, waiting for the interview to start. Interviews weren’t normally too nerve-wrecking for you. You were the leader of your group, and had, for the most part, gotten used to them by now. No, the reason you were nervous wasn’t the interview itself, but the other guest on the show. The leader of BTS, Namjoon (of course meaning the rapper himself, Rap Monster) was the other guest. You had both looked forward to, and dreaded this day for a while now. You had kept it a secret from your group that you had a crush on him, given the fact that the minute they found out you had a crush on anyone, they wouldn’t leave you alone about it. You were torn from your thoughts as the seat next to you was filled. You glanced up, seeing the man himself sitting, looking around with a smile before he turned to look at you. 

“Hello,” He greeted. You inclined your head, smiling brightly back at him. You were about to reply, when the show began. You were both asked question after question, answering them to the best of your ability. Any interaction between the two of you was actually very comfortable and normal, as if you had known each other for a while. That is, until you were asked THAT question…

“So, Y/N, many people have been wondering, and I must say I am curious myself: what type of person do you like?” You were asked. You paused, heartbeat speeding up as a million thoughts ran through your head, mainly thinking of how to say this without embarrassing yourself in front of the person you liked. You took a breath, forcing a slightly shy smile onto your face before speaking.

“Well… I guess… Probably someone with good leadership skills… Someone who knows how to use words to their fullest,” you responded, trying to give away only a few details. The host looked at you, smiling, and you couldn’t avoid feeling Rap Monster’s eyes on you as well. 

“Oh come on, there has to be more,” the host prodded, making you look down slightly in embarrassment.

“If you mean physical appearance… Probably someone taller… A nice smile. Someone strong, but clumsy at times…” You elaborated a bit, a light tinge of pink on your cheeks. The host laughed slightly.

“My, if I’m not mistaken, could you be talking about a certain someone sitting next to you?” they inquired, making your blush deepen. You made yourself look up, keeping your eyes away from the man in question.

“… I could…” Was all you said in reply. But, that was all anyone in the studio (and watching at home) needed to start cheering. You couldn’t keep the embarrassed smile from spreading across your face, a quiet chuckle slipping out. Once the applause died down, the host turned to Namjoon.

“Well, how about you? Would you happen to have anyone that comes to mind as your crush?” they asked. You could almost feel the audience leaning forward in their seats, eagerly awaiting his answer. You allowed your eyes to slide over to look at him as he answered. He had a bright smile on his face as he nodded.

“I do, actually…” He responded, his eyes moving to lock with yours, and he winked. The audience, yet again, went wild. You looked at him, both shocked and flattered. You could see a bit of the same expression on his face, but his bright smile never left. You could feel one spreading across your face as well, as if to mirror his. The host laughed, motioning to you both.

“Well, it would seem we have a couple of lovebirds here! Let’s give them a big hand!” they suggested, clapping for you, the audience immediately joining in as you both sat there, smiling and chuckling.


End file.
